


Waffles

by That_one_kid_00



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: 707 tries making a surprise but needs help in the end.





	Waffles

You were currently sleeping peacefully, all cozy and warm under a ton of warm and fluffy blankets. Seven would have normally been with you in your defence against the cold but he had been given extra work by the agency and there was no way vanderwood was going to let him slack off from doing his work, not while they had a working tazer with them anyway. So you had gone to sleep with out seven last night. The warm and comfortable peace that you were happily enjoying was soon interrupted by a horrid burning smell. 

You reluctantly remove the blankets from your body and sit up, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Your body shivers a little from the cold air coming into contact with your skin.  
"It's so cold!" You squeak, wrapping your arms around your chest and rubbing your arms to try to warm up whilst looking around for something warm to put on. You soon spot Seven's hoodie and quickly slip it on, zipping it up and snuggling your face into the fabric. You let out a content sigh and slowly get up and start to make your way out of your shared room and down the hallway and to the source of the burning smell. 

It turns out that what ever was being burn was doing so in the kitchen so you poke your head around the kitchen's door frame and observe the scene that was unfolding before your eyes. Seven was rushing around and panicking about something that was on one of the kitchen counters. You tried to see what it was but Seven's body blocked your view. The oven was also left wide open and the room was full to the brim with smoke. 

"Seven?" You call out to Seven softly not wanting to startle him, "What happened in here?" You step into the room and head towards Seven. Seven turns to face you and he seems to panic more.  
"Oh! Oh, uh, (Y/n)! What are you doing up so early?" He stammered whilst attempting to hide the thing that he had been previously panicking about behind himself.  
"What's that behind your back?" You question walking over to Seven.  
"Waffles... or at least that's what they're supposed to be," he rubbed the back of his neck as he moved out of the way to reveal a tray of what looked to be coal, "I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed this morning but I feel asleep while they were in the oven." He let a sigh escape from his lips, "I guess I worked to hard... today? Yesterday? Earlier?"  
"That's so sweet!" You gently grab Seven's face and pull him closer you just stare into his eyes for a moment, taking in every little detail of his golden orbs. You then give him a small peck on the lips, "Thank you," You whisper to seven as you pull away from him. Seven's face then turns a shade of red that would make his hair jealous.  
"No problem," he shyly mutters looking down at the floor as he fiddles with his fingers. 

You smile at how cute Seven is when he's shy. You then make your way over to the oven and close its door and open all the windows to let the smoke out.  
"Shall we make some waffles together?" You ask turning back to Seven, "Hopefully they won't burn this time."  
"Yeah! And this time we can add Dr. Pepper to the waffle mix!" Seven enthusiastically replied.  
"No-" He cut you off.  
"Or maybe we can crumble up some Honey Buddha Chips and add those into the mix!" He sad with more enthusiasm as his last idea.  
"Seven-" he cut you off again.  
"Or why don't we just add Dr. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips!" He declared. He had a smile that a 5 year old who had just been complimented on something they had done would have.  
"Let's just make plain waffles?" You suggest, "Then we can put whatever we want on top?"  
"Yeah that could also work!" Seven replies, "Plain waffles it is!"

So you two get to work cleaning up the mess that seven had made while attempting to cook for you and once that was done you prepared a new batch of waffle mix to try again making the waffles. You put the waffle mix into the molds and then put them into the oven.  
"There! Now we just wait!" Seven hummed.  
"Try to stay awake this time," you chuckle as you jokingly punch seven on the arm. He gently punches you back,  
"Defender of justice, Seven zero seven, never sleeps!" He called posing like a super hero. You giggle at Seven's childish behaviour.  
"That's probably why you fell asleep making waffles then," you coo. Just then both yours and Seven's phones notifications went off with the sound that let you know a new chat room was open.  
"Time to prank yoosung~" Seven sung as a smirk grew on his face and he drags you off to the living room. 

You both sit on the sofa. Seven was resting on the arm spread out across all the sofa while you rested on his chest.  
"Aww," Seven was disappointed, "It's just cat mom." You giggle,  
"At least you can see some pictures of Elly!" Seven gasps,  
"Elly! Elly! Elly!" He cheered happily while waving his arms about in the air. He stopped and then quickly grabbed his phone and logged onto the chat room. You did the same as Seven and logged onto the chat room. You two both talked with Jumin about Elly and cats in general. You three even came up with a new cat based idea for Jumin. Yoosung soon logged in after some time and Seven began to prank him without hesitation and of course with your help. 

Today was a good day for you and Seven. For the others not so much; Vanderwood was stuck cleaning the kitchen, poor yoosung thought that he had some incurable disease and Jaehee was stuck with yet other cat project.


End file.
